


Insubordinate Git

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insults, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry's being a little git.  Luckily, Malfoy knows just how to make him behave.





	Insubordinate Git

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mzuul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzuul/gifts).



> Based off of [THIS FIRE GIF](https://mzuul.tumblr.com/post/179761558091/im-never-animating-again-you-insubordinate) from [mzuul](https://mzuul.tumblr.com). Thank you for sharing your art with the drarry community and the world!
> 
> Big spanking thanks to my beta, [nerdherderette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette), who worked tirelessly to make sure this fic really made an impact ;)

“You insubordinate little git.”

“What are you going to do about it? Cry to your father?”

“Going to teach you a lesson, Potter, on how to properly behave.”

Harry snickered, bending over to collect his strewn papers. “Please; as if you could.”

Draco’s eyes bore into the back of Potter’s head. “Well then,” he smirked. His hand flew up and hit Harry’s arse with a delicious thwack.

Harry’s spine shot straight up on impact, his cheeks dropping to a rich shade of scarlet.

“Good boys always say ‘please,’ Potter. Room of Requirement at six, if you want to learn how to behave.”

\--

Harry didn’t know what he was doing, pacing three times in front of the seemingly empty wall. How did Draco even  _ know  _ about the Room of Requirement? He was definitely up to something. And Harry was determined to find out what it was.

His arse still stung from the harsh slap that Draco had landed on his left arse cheek, and his face was still bright red from hearing the words  _ good boy _ repeated over and over in his head. He mumbled to himself, focusing on what he desired.

_ Good boy--I’ll show you a good boy. I’m not insubordinate; you’re incorrigible, Malfoy. _

Harry’s hand hesitated on the golden doorknob leading to the Room. He hadn’t been in there since the War, since the Fiendfyre, and he wondered if it would smell like smoke. Like hot, torturous flames. 

He hadn’t expected it to look like a classroom, with desks lined in perfect rows, stacks of books tidied on bookshelves, and a black wingback chair positioned at the front of the room.

A chair that happened to contain a half-naked Malfoy.

“What is this?” Harry gaped, trying hard not to focus on the sculpted, bare chest, or the light trail of hair that disappeared into a pair of tight, leather trousers.

“This, Potter, is your first lesson.”

“You aren’t serious, are you Malfoy?” Harry’s cheeks heated once he realised he was most certainly still staring at those trousers. His head jerked upward, meeting Draco’s cool, grey eyes.

“I am, and in this room, you will refer to me as ‘Sir.’ Do you understand?”

“Come off it, already,” Harry said, stumbling backward. He knew he should have stayed back in the common room, finishing a game of Exploding Snap with Ron, or perhaps researching for his NEWT in Charms.

Draco and Harry had mended their relationship since the end of the war, and even though they had been courteous--at times, even outwardly flirtatious--this still seemed a bit extreme.

“Oh, pet. I will not  _ come off it, _ as you said. I told you I would teach you a lesson, and this is your first assignment. Hands on the desk in front of you. That is, unless you’re scared?”

Harry winced at the uptick of Draco’s eyebrows. He had defeated the Dark Lord himself; a classroom and whatever this weird lesson-gag was wouldn’t send him running. He wouldn’t back down from Malfoy. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Fine,” he grumbled as he put his hands on the desk. “Like this?”

“Like this,  _ Sir _ ,” Draco corrected as he walked toward Potter. “Now spread your legs a little more for me.”

Harry rolled his eyes but shifted his trainer slightly to the left.

“Good boy.”

_ Fuck. _ Why did Draco’s praise have such an effect on Harry? He could feel his cock fattening up, pressing against the waistband of his pants. He shifted uncomfortably.

“Now, earlier today, you snuck extra flobberworm paste into my potion. You know that my NEWTS are very important to me. We talked about this just the other day.”

Harry nodded, remembering their conversation about future careers over pumpkin juice. It had been one of the only times Draco had really opened up to Harry since they came back for their eighth year. “It was just a joke, Malfoy.”

“ _ Sir _ . That’s five lashes, pet.”

Draco flicked his wand. It lengthened and thinned slightly until it resembled a yardstick.

“You can’t be serious,” Harry snorted, eyes widening at the flat wood.

“I am. I will teach you to behave, Potter, and you will enjoy it, I promise. Don’t make me give you more for questioning me.”

Harry gaped as he watched Draco drum the yardstick on his palm, watching the pliant wood bounce against his skin.

Draco walked steadily toward the desk, rounding it until Harry could no longer see him.  He felt Draco’s stance as he positioned himself at his back.

“Ask me nicely to teach you your lesson, pet, or I’ll add more,” Draco drawled, his lips hovering close to Harry’s ear as he leaned into him.

Harry pursed his lips and closed his eyes. He could hear Hermione’s voice in his head, chastising him for running into situations without thinking, without considering the consequences. He could also hear Ron’s voice, telling him not to back down to the Ferret. 

“Please,” Harry grunted, his voice tight, the anger prominent in his voice.

“Please, what?”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Please, what?”

“Please.  _ Sir _ ,” Harry ground out. He was beet-red now, the hair on the back of his neck sticky with sweat. He didn’t want to play whatever game this was with Draco, but he really didn’t want to lose, either.

“Good boy,” Draco mused. Harry’s knees buckled slightly as he heard the air shift behind him.

THWAP! The yardstick slammed across Harry’s fabric-covered arse, leaving a stinging stripe behind.

“That’s one, pet. Do you want to count them, or should I?”

Harry tore a glance at Malfoy behind his shoulder. Had he really just hit him with a bloody stick? 

And now he wanted Harry to do what? Count his lashings? 

“One.” Harry spat, hanging his head low beneath his shoulders. At least if he were counting, it would feel more like a choice.

He heard Draco pull in a breath behind him. Time seemed to stand still for a moment until he heard Draco move again, along with the sharp whish of the upstroke.

SLAP! The ruler crashed down against Harry’s arse, and even with his trousers and pants, he could feel the blow. His skin felt hot, tingling where the ruler had reached. 

“Two.” Harry grunted the number, wincing slightly when it came out as a moan. His cock was hard, so hard he knew it was already leaking. Unknowingly, he lifted his arse into the air, waiting for the next impact. 

Draco didn’t hesitate to respond. He whipped his hand back, slamming the ruler down along Harry’s arse, slapping the same strip of skin that was still tingling from the previous blow. 

“Three,” Harry moaned loudly, his voice coming out dry. He still didn’t quite understand, why Draco was  _ punishing _ him, with a ruler no less. Why he was being taught this very specific lesson.

“That’s it, Potter,” Draco crooned. “Two more, hmm? Then maybe you’ll be done with your assignment.”

Harry widened his stance, preparing himself for the next two blows. At least then he’d be done, be rid of whatever game Malfoy was playing. Then he could get out of this room, and wank himself to sleep in peace.

The next thwap crashed suddenly against his thighs, and the shock sent him skittering forward, slamming his forearms against the hard, wooden desk. “Fuck, Malfoy!” he bellowed, the backs of his thighs surely red inside his trousers. 

“Fuck,  _ Sir _ ,” Draco corrected. “Really, is it that hard?” He stepped in front of Harry, meeting his eyes once again.

“That’s five more if you want your reward, pet.” Draco cocked his head to the side. “Do you want to be a good boy for me, Harry, or do you want to run back to your little friends?”

_ Holy Shit. _ He couldn’t let Malfoy win, especially after coming this far. Plus, he really wanted to know what reward awaited him on the other side of his  _ assignment. _

“Fine…  _ Sir.” _

The edges of Draco’s ears darkened slightly, and Harry could only see the specs of grey around his blown pupils. He wondered for a moment if Draco’s cock was as hard as his own; if it, too, was leaking and aching. 

He licked his lips at the thought of it. 

“Very well, then,” Draco nodded, slowly returning to his position behind Harry. “The next five shall change, considering they’re for a different punishment. Insubordination requires a steady hand to correct.” He swallowed thickly. “Remove your trousers.”

Harry opened his mouth, ready to voice his rebuttal, but he paused. He knew Draco was baiting him, hoping that he’d say something snarky or stupid, only continue this little game they were playing. He couldn’t let Malfoy win. Instead, he reached down to his belt buckle and tugged hard against the leather. Unbuttoning his trousers, he lowered the fabric to the floor, allowing it to pool around his ankles.

“Okay, Sir?” he muttered. 

“Hmm.” Draco coughed, but it sounded more like a small moan as Harry repositioned himself along the desk, his palms flat and ankles separated. He placed a soothing hand on Harry’s spine, rubbing downward towards his barely-clad arse. He tossed the ruler aside, the sound clattering loudly among the furniture. Harry glanced quickly to the side, before focusing back on the wood rings carved into the desk in front of him.

“You. Will. Be. Obedient. Pet.” 

Draco punctuated each word with a quick spank onto Harry’s arse. Harry grimaced, feeling his skin heat at both the impact and the tenderness of Draco’s hand. He bit his lip upon hearing the name,  _ Pet,  _ attempting to hold in the groan that built in his stomach. It eventually pooled out of him in a thick huff as Draco rubbed the tender skin soothingly with his palm. 

Harry’s head felt slightly foggy after Draco’s ministrations. His legs felt weak, and he was suddenly thankful for the sturdy desk that held him upright. 

He felt Malfoy lean forward, his tongue nipping at his throat before making it way to his ear.

“You were such a good boy, Harry. Do you want your reward?”

Harry didn’t hesitate this time. He wanted it--he had earned his reward, whatever it was. Whatever Draco was willing to give him.

“Yes, please, Sir,” he keened. His skin prickled, both from the pleasure he felt building inside of him and from the warmth of Draco, who was now standing close, so close to him.

Harry felt himself being pulled back, and then pushed up against a shelf. He could feel the hard wood against his back, along with the soft leather of the bound books. 

Draco stood in front of him, his hair slightly askew, his face dark.

“I’m going to suck you off now, pet. Would you like that?”

Harry couldn’t believe it. He tried to picture Malfoy, with his carefully put-together demeanour, doing something as debauched as sucking Harry’s cock. He nodded quickly, and watched Draco sink to his knees in front of him.

The blond pressed his nose into the cloth of Harry’s pants, his teeth softly mouthing his hardened erection. Harry stood still, with his hands clenched at his sides, terrified to move or groan, terrified to break the spell that must have Malfoy in its clutches. Instead, he just dipped his head and stared as Malfoy’s lithe fingers lowered the hem of his pants and released his swollen erection. 

Harry’s cock slipped out from the fabric with ease, dropping heavily into the air. He watched Draco’s eyes widen as he stuck his tongue out to tentatively lick the cum that had accumulated at the tip. Harry thought he should close his eyes, but he couldn’t. He wanted to stare, to watch Draco open his mouth and give his reward to his good boy.

Draco did just that, forming his lips into a round circle as he pulled Harry’s cock onto his tongue. He surrounded the tip with his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he  _ sucked _ .

Harry cried out at the sensation--at Draco sucking on his cock, at Draco pulling more of his cock into his wet mouth until Harry’s entire length was buried behind Draco’s lips and pushing against the back of his throat.

He closed his eyes as Draco’s head bobbed back and forth, no longer able to watch if he didn’t want to come right there, right then. Harry wanted to enjoy his reward a little longer. 

He rested his head back against the books and relished the wet heat that encased his very being, listening as Draco moaned and grunted below him. It wasn’t until he heard the rustling of fabric that he opened his eyes and looked down again, catching Draco wrapping his fingers around his own shaft, pulling and twisting to the same rhythm as his mouth. 

The sight of Draco’s head bobbing on his cock, chasing his own release, was too much for Harry. His eyes rolled back in his head as his hands threaded into Draco’s silky blond hair. Harry grunted loudly as he came, sending his hot seed pulsing down Draco’s throat. 

It took a moment for Harry to recover, to realise that the man who was just on his knees was now standing in front of him, wiping seductively at the corners of his mouth.

“Good boy,” Draco smirked. “Maybe you can learn to behave, after all.” He raised his eyebrows. “Another lesson, same time tomorrow?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded enthusiastically. He couldn’t wait for his next assignment. 


End file.
